Currently, inspection of semiconductor wafers involves illuminating one side of a semiconductor wafer, collecting reflected light from the one side, and analyzing the collected light for defects and for other criteria. While this works quite well for the one side, it provides no information about regions within the wafer or about an opposite side from the one side under inspection. Accordingly, there exists a need for an inspection system and method that can measure and inspect layers or regions of or within the wafer.